


A Salacious Summer

by MadamKuro



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abortion mention, Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, All the Fireside girls masturbate to Phinbella, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Moresomes, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Phinbella - Freeform, Romance, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vivian Shapiro does too, Voyeurism, clitoral stimulation, watersports mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKuro/pseuds/MadamKuro
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have a terrific time jumping all over Danville with Phineas' and Ferb's anti-gravity device. However, when they return to the backyard, Isabella is accidentally hit with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Tell-the-Truth-Inator and finally confesses to Phineas. Shocked and speechless, Phineas hesitates, and Isabella believes that Phineas doesn't love her back. It's now up to Phineas to prove his love for her by giving her exactly what she wants: sex. But, the happy couple aren't alone for their first time as a curious Mrs. Shapiro and all of the lustful Fireside girls watch on. What will become of Phineas' and Isabella's relationship, and will the voyeurs have to face the consequences of their lewd actions?





	A Salacious Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Welcome to Madam Kuro's delightful sinful show! This fic is another wish from Corey21 who commissioned me for a lovely Phinbella story. They wished for a fic where Isabella finally confesses to Phineas, and after a huge misunderstanding, they seal the deal blissfully. But, that's not all! Mrs. Shapiro and the Fireside Girls watch on as the couple fuck and have a little fun themselves~. There's also a small part about Ferb having his way with Candance and Linda while Phineas and Lawrence are away. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! 
> 
> As always, thank you Corey21 for allowing me to bring your ideas to life!

“Wow, Phineas! That was amazing...as always!” Isabella said while giving Phineas a flirtatious look.

Phineas laughed as they headed into the garage. “Yeah, it was a lot of fun bouncing all over Danville.”

Ferb nodded.

Phineas went to grasp the handle of the fridge out in the garage. Today had been just as good, or perhaps even  _ better _ , than the rest of their summer. The Big Idea of the day had come to them earlier that morning while they were jumping on their new trampoline. It had been fun and all, but Phineas and Ferb always took things to the next level. Ferb had built an anti-gravity device, which allowed him to stop in midair when they had been bouncing. A light bulb had gone off over Phineas’s head. He had wished that they could have trampolines wherever they were, and after witnessing Ferb’s anti-gravity device in action, he knew just how to do that. Using Ferb’s device as a base, they designed an anti-gravity ray that they used to make an innumerable amount of trampolines float in midair. Of course, Isabella had shown up to ask what they were doing and had insisted on joining them. The better part of their afternoon had then been spent bouncing from trampoline to trampoline all over Danville.

After that much jumping, they were all tired and decided to head back home. However, Phineas wanted to be a gracious host and offer Isabella something to drink.

“How about some lemonade?”

She hummed in agreement, and Phineas reached inside the fridge to grab the pitcher. He told her and Ferb to wait outside while he grabbed some cups and ice from the kitchen. His mother was in the living room doing laundry, and his stepfather was working late at his antiques shop. He hadn’t seen much of Candace today. She was usually all up in their business, wanting to find some evidence against them to get them in trouble with Mom. He never really understood that. He would love to show Mom their awesome creations, but somehow, they always ended up getting cleaned up before she could see. In any case, Candace hadn’t been interrogating them as much recently. In fact, when they were busy with their Big Ideas, she was nowhere to be found. He wondered why she had had a sudden change in behavior…

He shrugged as he picked up the tray with all their glasses on it. It was probably a girl thing she was dealing with that was taking up all her attention. He wasn’t even going to  _ try  _ and explain that. He headed back outside with the drinks in hand and offered one to Isabella and Ferb. The refreshing and cool lemonade really hit the spot. Just jumping on their trampoline hadn’t been enough to wear them out, but he supposed bouncing from one to another all across the city would. As they were slurping down the last of their lemonade, he and Ferb headed over to the anti-gravity ray. They had picked up a reverse switch at the hardware store earlier, and now that they were done bouncing, it seemed like the perfect time to use it. Phineas clicked a red button on the side of the ray and all of the trampolines floating across Danville made it back to their backyard where they stacked themself up neatly. Phineas and Ferb sipped the last of their lemonade and then high-fived one another.

Isabella shyly drunk her lemonade. She was sipping at it as slow as she could in hopes that she would get to spend a few extra minutes with Phineas. She was in awe of his brilliant mind and his boyishly handsome good looks. She fixed her hair as she worked on finishing her own lemonade.

Phineas approached her with a grin. He couldn't help but admire her beauty.

“Phineas, do you want to come over and soak in the pool for a while?” she said abruptly, wanting to spend the rest of the day with him. Before Phineas could answer though, she took another sip of her lemonade, digging her foot into the ground as she hesitated on what she was about to say. “Phineas...I always have so much fun when I’m with you. It’s like–”

But, before Isabella could finish her sentence, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Tell-the-Truth-Inator went soaring overhead. It was racing out of control after the Honest Abe robot had smashed the control panel. The good doctor was hanging on for dear life and screaming at the top of his lungs as it rushed him all over the city. It just so happened that as he flew over Phineas’ and Ferb’s backyard that his Tell-the-Truth-Inator fired a single green and yellow blast that hit Isabella directly.  

Phineas gasped when he saw the beam hit her. “Isabella!”

Phineas and Ferb were too busy paying attention to Isabella, who had fallen onto her bottom after being struck, that they didn’t notice Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Tell-the-Truth-Inator dipping down into their backyard, spearing their anti-gravity ray, and whisking it away with him. Phineas ran over to Isabella and fell down onto his knees. He reached out for her hand to help her up. Ferb stood behind him for moral support.

“Isabella, are you okay?”

Isabella held her free hand up to her temple as Phineas helped her up. She shook her head to clear it. The blast hadn’t hurt her, but it had stunned her for a moment. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she reassured him, standing on her feet without losing her balance. She was going to say something silly to ease the tension, but instead, a strange feeling came over her. She felt something in her throat, and all of a sudden, she was blurting out her deepest and darkest secret: “Oh, I just wanted you to know that I love you a lot, Phineas.”

As soon as the words clumsily tumbled their way out of her mouth she gasped and covered it as if it would do her any good now. Her face began to heat up more than it ever had before. What had come over her? Why had she said that? She had loved Phineas for some time now, but she didn’t want to ruin their friendship by revealing her true feelings. Phineas had seemed oblivious to her flirting, so she figured he wasn’t interested. That didn’t mean her heart would stop fluttering every time she saw him. She had been going to say something vague about liking him before that beam had hit her...Perhaps in a moment of courage, she had forced the words out of her mouth. She wished she could take it all back as she saw Phineas’s eyes widen and his jaw drop.

Phineas didn’t know what to say. The words weren't quite processing in his mind. Isabella  _ loved  _ him? How? Why?  _ When _ ? There were so many unanswered questions bouncing around in his head like they had been on the trampolines earlier. He couldn’t even form a response because he was so flabbergasted. He just stared at her dumbly like a fish out of water. He watched her face light up with color. The red hue started at her cheeks, then moved across the bridge of her nose before finally settling at the tips of her ears. A light pink flush of his own spread across his face as he admired hers. There was a funny feeling in his gut like butterflies flapping around. Could he possibly feel the same way? He always enjoyed having Isabella around. He waited anxiously for her to pop in and ask them, “ _ Whatcha doin’?”  _ He thought she was cute. He admired her leadership abilities and her tenacity. She was everything he would want in a girl.

The realization came too late for him though. Seeing as Phineas wasn’t answering her, Isabella assumed that he felt awkward or hated her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and then she was sprinting out of the backyard with a soft sniffle.

“Isabella, wait!” Phineas called after her, but she was gone.

The backyard was silent.

Phineas sighed exasperatedly, then put his face into his hands. He moaned sadly. “Oh gosh, Ferb. What have I done?”

Ferb didn’t say anything, but he stepped up to pat Phineas’s shoulder. Phineas composed himself and looked up at his brother.

“Go to her, Phineas,” Ferb told him simply like the answer was there all along.

“And do what?”

“Tell her how you feel. You have the same feelings for her, don’t you?”

Phineas nodded and sighed lightly. “Of course I do, I  _ love  _ her.”

“Then, get a move on. The longer you stand here, the faster you lose her.”

Phineas smiled and went to hug his brother. “Thanks, Ferb.”

Ferb returned the hug and even ruffled what little hair Phineas had. Phineas laughed under his breath and sent a salute Ferb’s way before rushing out of the backyard, heading for Isabella’s. He had to make this right. He couldn’t let Isabella sit and stew and cry over him. He wouldn’t let her suffer in silence, believing that he never wanted to see her again. No, he was going to make it up to her in the best possible way. It was risky, but he figured she would need some powerful reassurance to prove that his feelings for her were true. There was no way he was about to let her slip through his fingers and ruin what was otherwise going to go down in history as the best summer  _ ever _ .

A sly smile slid its way onto Ferb’s face as he watched his brother run out of the backyard. He knew his Dad was working late tonight, which left him and the girls alone. He strolled his way into the house, feeling his stomach begin to churn. A heat was settling there, raw and insatiable. He knew just how to take care of it. He heard some chatter coming from the living room, and he walked in to find the two objects of his affection speaking to one another candidly. They both visibly flinched when Ferb entered the room, anticipation evident in their eyes. It only made his cock pulse.

He strode up to the two of them. They were standing by the coffee table, folding clothes and placing them into neat piles, clothes that had been stained from their actions. Dresses and panties covered in his cum and their piss. No matter how much detergent his stepmom used, she never could get the smell out. It didn’t bother them that much, but they didn’t want Lawrence or Jeremy to start asking questions. Ferb used them for his own pleasure far too much, and they worried that their lovers would get suspicious sooner or later. However, Ferb could tell the still lingering odor was having an effect on them as they fidgeted and panted, clearly aroused by the clothes in their hands. He eyed them like he owned them, and Candace was trembling so hard with want that she dropped the shirt in her hands. His stepmom swallowed back a moan. They were both unsatisfied with their relationships, but Ferb’s cock was magnificent and left them wanting more and more. He put himself in between the two of them, reaching his hands out to grab them both in different places. He groped his stepmom’s fat ass, kneading the soft skin in his palm. He placed his palm on Candace’s crotch, digging his fingers into her clothed slit and rubbing against her clit.

“Phineas just left, so I think it’s time to have some fun girls.”

* * *

She could hardly see where she was going thanks to the tears blurring her vision. She tried to contain her sobs, but it was no use. Her hands came up to wipe away her childish tears; she should have known better. Her love for Phineas had developed at first sight all those years ago. She hadn’t meant for it to turn into anything substantial, and yet, as the time flew by, she couldn’t help but feel more compelled towards him. His kindness affected her greatly, and she loved every minute she got to spend with him. But, she had tried showcasing her feelings for him time and time again to no avail. He clearly wasn’t interested in her, and she had proven that just now when he refused to say anything after she confessed to him. She still wasn’t even sure why she had done that. Perhaps she had just grown so desperate for his love that she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Somehow, she managed to run back to her house across the street, fiddling anxiously with the doorknob as she tried to make her way inside. She had hoped that her mother wouldn’t be home because she  _ really  _ didn’t want to talk to her about it right now. Her mother assumed she had a little crush on Phineas, but she didn’t understand how  _ deep  _ her affection for him was; she would go as far as to say that it was true love. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she flung the front door open, she made eye contact with her mother who was watching a soccer match on the TV. She didn’t even give her mother a chance to ask her what was wrong before she was darting upstairs to her room.

“Isa, wait!”

A violent sob escaped her chest as she reached the top of the stairs. She could hear her mother rushing up after her, so she quickly slid herself into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as tears slipped down below her chin. Her eyes burned, but she couldn’t find it in herself to stop crying. What did she have to live for if Phineas didn’t love her back? How would she spend her days now that Phineas, no doubt, felt awkward around her? A whimper forced its way out of her, and that’s when she knew she had to at least try to quell these racing thoughts. She could hear her mother beating on her door, begging her to open up. She ignored her and walked over to her laptop on the desk. She didn’t want to talk to her mother about these things, but she knew a few girls who would understand her dilemma and where she was coming from.

She took a seat at her desk and began a Skype call with her Fireside Girls Troop. She knew that they were all at the lodge because she had said she would host a quick meeting today to go over some logistics concerning a future bake sale. The girls were probably wondering why she hadn’t shown up yet. She sniffled as she waited for the call to connect, salty tears still making their way down her now puffy face. She no longer heard her mother beating on the door, so she assumed she gave up. Crossing her arms over her chest, she held herself together tightly, trying to appear as composed as possible. A part of her didn’t want her troop to see her like this, but she knew they would understand the gravity of the situation once she explained what had happened.  

Finally, the call connected, and she was greeted with an uproarious, “Hi, Isabella!” courtesy of all the girls in her troop. She smiled softly as they beamed at her, but as soon as they realized that something was wrong, their faces deflated. They pushed and shoved at each other to get closer to the computer’s screen as if what they were seeing wasn’t actually real. Her hold on herself became firmer; they probably couldn’t believe that their fearless troop leader was in such a state. 

It was Ginger who ended up breaking the ice as she elbowed Gretchen out of the way. “What happened?” she asked with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Isabella’s lips quivered as they all stared at her awaiting an answer. Their curiosity and bated breaths just made her feel even more vulnerable and dumb. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and a tiny mewl escaped her. She squeezed her eyes shut, those tears leaking out, and shook her head. She went to answer but sobbed first.

“G-Girls, I don’t know why but..!” She covered her mouth as another vicious sob assaulted her. “But, I told Phineas that I loved him!”

The girls erupted into a chorus of gasps, and suddenly, they all understood why Isabella was crying. Their faces became stoic and mournful, their hearts going out to their poor troop leader.

Isabella continued to cry as the Fireside Girls watched on. Eventually, Milly spoke up. “Does he not love you back, Isabella?”

She sucked in as much of her snot as she could, her eyes burning from how much she had been crying. “H-He didn’t say anything. Not a word! He just...just looked at me like I was nothing when he means everything to me!” Isabella’s sobs became more forceful, and the girls were worried that she was going to hurt herself at this rate. They attempted to console her over the Skype call, shushing and mumbling pleasantries, but Isabella knew that in her heart, Phineas had rejected her, and there would be no reconciliation.

As Isabella lamented up in her locked room, Phineas at last found himself on her porch, his heart thumping away not from exertion but from anticipation. He had to tell Isabella that he loved her too. His throat felt like it was clogged because of the urge to scream that he loved her from the rooftops. He wanted the world to know that he had accepted his feelings for Isabella, but more importantly, he needed  _ her  _ to know that. He knocked on the front door, but he made an inquisitive sound when the door slowly creaked open from the light pressure he had applied. He scratched at the back of his head, wondering why the door was unlocked, when his thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sound of something metallic being jostled around.

A bit concerned, he cautiously pushed open the front door with an eerie creak. He looked inside and found that the noise was coming from the kitchen. Isabella’s mother had pulled out one of the counter drawers and appeared to be scrounging around for some kind of tool. She kept shuffling things around in the drawer and pulling out random objects like screwdrivers and cutlery while mumbling to herself. Knowing now that he wasn’t in any immediate danger, Phineas stepped instead the living room and waited for Isabella’s mother to acknowledge him. Soon enough, she found a key for whatever she needed, holding it up in the air and letting out a joyous, “Aha!”

She turned and finally noticed Phineas standing in the living room. She jumped slightly, not expecting him. She grabbed at her heart. “Ay dios mio, Phineas, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

He laughed under his breath before responding. “Sorry, Mrs. Shapiro. I was just looking for Isabella. She ran out of our backyard crying, so I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

Mrs. Shapiro let out a drawn-out sigh. “I’m afraid not, Phineas. She came into the house, ran up the stairs, and now she’s locked herself in her room.” She bounced the key in her palm. “I knew I had a spare key for her room somewhere! I was going to talk to her about what had happened because she looked so upset! I’m worried she might never come out otherwise!”

Phineas saw the way Mrs. Shapiro’s face grew pale at her own words, and he knew that she was panicking over her daughter. Man, he had really messed up. He had to make this right. He wouldn’t let anymore sorrow affect this family because of him.  

“Don’t worry Mrs. Shapiro, when she hears what I have to say she’ll be back to her normal happy self. I think she’s crying because of a big misunderstanding we had. I’m sure I can make her feel better if I just talk to her.”

Isabella’s mother smiled at him, knowing that there had to have been a misunderstanding between them since Phineas would never hurt her Isa. “Of course, Phineas. I just want to make sure she’s alright.” She figured that if she started questioning her daughter left and right, then she might not respond. She could also make Isabella even more uncomfortable or scared. She knew that Isabella had a huge crush on Phineas, so perhaps she would feel more at ease talking to him. She bounced the key in her hand again before leaning down to hand it over to Phineas. “Here’s a spare key to her room. Please make my little Isa happy again, Phineas.” 

Phineas smiled at Mrs. Shapiro and nodded his head. He clenched his fist around the key. “I will, I promise!” 

Mrs. Shapiro sighed in relief. Phineas was about to rush up the stairs when Mrs. Shapiro’s mouth parted and her eyes widened. “Oh, Phineas!”

“Yes?”

“I’ll let you talk to her, but leave the door cracked for me. I can’t bare the thought of just sitting here and doing nothing when I know she’s upset!”

Phineas thought it over for a moment. He wasn’t sure if what he had in store for Isabella would be appropriate for her mother to witness. He had to do something  _ drastic  _ to prove his love for her, something he had yearned to do for some time now, but he had pushed the thought away, not admitting to himself how he truly felt for Isabella. However, if this was the only way he would be able to talk to Isabella...

His mind made up, he grinned and shook his head in agreement. “Sure thing, Mrs. Shapiro, but once you see Isabella happy again would you mind giving us some privacy?”

Mrs. Shapiro appeared completely relieved at last and nodded, then she shooed him out of the kitchen, so that he could go console Isabella. He dashed his way up the stairs, his stomach bubbling as images of Mrs. Shapiro plagued his mind. He shook those thoughts away. He needed to focus on Isabella for now and woo the missus later. When he reached the top of the steps, he slowly approached Isabella’s door, his ears perking up to eavesdrop for a moment. He stood outside her door, quiet as could be, straining to listen. He definitely heard his precious Isabella sobbing profusely, but he also heard the soft murmuring of other voices. Was she talking to someone? His heart ached as Isabella cried away, yet he wanted to know who she was talking to.

“Oh girls, I just don’t know what to do! You know how much he means to me, I can’t just...I-I have to keep seeing him somehow even if he h-hates me!”

There was a chorus of reaffirmation that Phineas didn’t hate her, but Isabella couldn’t stop her tears now. She was too far gone.

Phineas frowned. It was obvious that she was talking to the Fireside girls. She had clearly told them how horrible he had treated her, leaving her question unanswered. He didn’t want a rumor to start spreading around that he had rejected Isabella. Even if they showed everyone after the fact that they were now content and in love, there would always be a tiny twinge of doubt if the others knew their relationship had a rocky start. Now, he not only had to prove his love to Isabella,  _ but  _ the Fireside girls as well. He smirked to himself. It shouldn’t be hard.

He took in a deep breath, his heart no longer able to handle hearing Isabella’s keens and mewls. He had to make this right, and it was now or never! He moved away from the door and went to shove the spare key into the lock. He did so forcefully, the lock clicking loudly. He turned the doorknob as fast as he could, wanting to both surprise Isabella and make his love known as quickly as he could; he didn’t want her to suffer any longer. He yanked the door open as his heart pounded in his chest. He saw Isabella’s back for a brief second as she was hunched over her desk, still weeping.

When she heard the door open though, she whipped around and started to yell, “Mom, get–”, but froze when she saw who was actually at the door. Her jaw dropped as she stared at Phineas with big puffy eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw how hard she had been crying with her red eyes, wet cheeks, and quivering lips. More determined than before, he didn’t say a word as he moved toward her with a purpose in mind. Isabella, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what to make of this encounter. She thought Phineas hated her. Why was he here? Her heart skipped a beat,  _ hoping  _ he was here to make things right. She jerkily stood up from her desk chair, almost falling over in the process. She ignored the collective gasps of the Fireside girls as they could now see who had entered the room. Phineas now  _ owned  _ her attention.

He was the epitome of confidence as he stepped toward her, so much so that Isabella was quaking in anticipation. What did he want from her? Was he here to insult and make fun of her for loving him? She didn’t think her heart could take it.

“Phineas, I–”

She never got to finish her sentence. He swooped in, one arm snaking around her waist while the other placed itself between her shoulder blades. He twisted her around, then dipped her back as he crushed their lips together. The Fireside girls were able to witness it all, and they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They all blushed hotly, not sure if they should be watching this happen, but none of them stepped up to end the Skype call. Isabella let out a high-pitched moan into the kiss, her eyes as wide as saucers. She blinked away her tears, a blush of her own spreading across her cheeks. She didn’t even question it. This was what she had wanted all along.  _ This  _ was what she had hoped would have happened the moment she confessed. She melted into Phineas’ embrace, reaching her arms up to wrap them around his neck. Feverishly, she pressed into the kiss, their lips connecting top to top and bottom to bottom.

Her eyes slid closed as she tilted her head to gain a better angle. Neither of them quite knew what they were doing since this was their first kiss for both of them, but they knew enough to get the job done. Phineas pushed his mouth against Isabella’s as much as he could as he gradually ran out of breath in his lungs. Her lips were so plump and pillowy; he never wanted to separate. His grip on her became tighter and tighter as the heat in his lower stomach began to coil. Isabella whimpered into the kiss, going to gently arch her back and press their crotches together. At the tiniest bit of friction, she moaned and bucked her hips. Phineas hissed at the contact, pursing his lips that much harder into the kiss. He dipped her as far back as he could, savoring the last few seconds of their first kiss before he had to pull away.

He gasped loudly, panting into her face. Isabella did the same, her eyes now half-lidded. She could feel a familiar heat festering between her vaginal lips. She had desired Phineas for so long now, and it seemed like she was finally getting what she had always wished for. She moved her hands to cup Phineas’ cheeks and then pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching. Neither of them said a word as they simply basked in each other’s presence, their very souls content to share even one act of intimacy together.

The Fireside girls remained stock still and speechless. A few of them had pressed their hands over their mouths to keep from moaning out loud and ruining the moment. Most of them had yet to have their first kiss either, so seeing Isabella and Phineas like this affected them in more ways than one. Gretchen and Katie were fidgeting as they felt a tingling sensation down below. Ginger, Holly, and Milly were fanning at their own faces, trying to keep their cool. Adyson was the most hedonistic of the bunch as her fingers were already tapping along the hem of her own skirt, itching to slip underneath the fabric and rub her clit to the lewd sight. They all glanced at one another, coming to a silent agreement that they would keep the Skype call going as long as they could. They hoped Phineas and Isabella didn’t notice them and end it themselves as they were now too curious about what else was going to transpire between the two of them. One thing was certain: Phineas  _ definitely  _ loved Isabella back.

At last, the two of them opened their eyes, smiling at one another. Phineas brought Isabella back up, sliding his other hand down to grab at both of her hips. Isabella felt so happy and light suddenly that she couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh Phineas, that was wonderful!” She laughed a little more as he rubbed his thumbs into her covered skin, though it wouldn’t be for much longer. Once she had recomposed herself, she fluttered her eyelashes at him, appearing bashful. She averted her gaze to the ground as she whispered, “So, does this...does this mean you do love me after all?”

Phineas chuckled before leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. He moved up to place a sweet kiss to the center of her forehead. “Isabella, of course I love you. I love you more than anything in the world,” he finally admitted out loud, removing that weight from his chest. His smile fell for a moment though, and he released a heavy sigh. He moved one of his hands up to brush his knuckles against her cheek. “I’m sorry for not saying it back before. I just...I was so shocked, y’know? And, I realized then and there that you were all I ever really wanted.”

“Awe,” Gretchen cooed aloud and her mouth was instantly covered by two different hands. Holly and Ginger glared at her while holding their index fingers up to their lips.

Isabella felt her heart beat a little bit faster at Phineas’ apology. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening! But, at the same time, she couldn’t fathom her own nativity and impatience. She should have  _ known  _ that Phineas loved her back. She jumped to conclusions far too fast without even giving him a chance, and for that, she felt guilty. She caressed Phineas’ own cheeks in hand.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have doubted you!” she cried and then pulled him in for a fierce hug. 

Phineas let out a laugh and squeezed her just as tight. He kissed her inner ear, the sound sending shivers up her spine. “It’s okay, Isabella. We both made mistakes, but all that matters is that we’re here with each other right now, yeah?”

She smiled with a light blush across her cheeks. “Yeah, you’re right…”

At that moment, Mrs. Shapiro chose to make her way up the stairs. She went slowly, so that Isabella wouldn’t hear her coming. She wanted to make sure her daughter was okay again and back to her happy self. Creeping up the last of the steps, she saw that Phineas had done as she had asked: leaving the door cracked for her. She heard a bit of murmuring coming from behind the door and even some muffled laughter. Mrs. Shapiro wiped at her forehead in relief. It sounded like everything was going smoothly. She shuffled in front of the door and to the side, pressing herself against the wall. She closed one of her eyes to get a better look into the room through the crack. What she saw warmed her heart.

Phineas was holding Isabella so tenderly, and they both looked as happy as could be. Her Isa was no longer crying. In fact, she was smiling wider than she had ever seen before. Mrs. Shapiro clutched at her own heart, fully satisfied with what little she had seen. She would have to do something special for Phineas later as a thank you. She was positive that she never would have gotten Isabella to come out of her room by herself. She was just about to leave the two of them alone as Phineas had requested (she also didn’t want to get on her daughter’s nerves) when the two began to speak again. Curious, Mrs. Shapiro stayed for a moment longer, wanting to know what the misunderstanding had been about in the first place.

Phineas continued to stare deeply and lovingly into Isabella’s eyes, and she felt her clit begin to pulse rhythmically. Phineas was making her horny, something that had been happening a lot recently. So much so that she had secretly bought a dildo to quell her raging desires. But, this was her chance to have Phineas inside her now. She spoke before he could.

“Phineas, I...Well, we should make up for all the time we’ve lost, shouldn’t we?” She gulped and then looked back up at him, her very irises shaking with want. The heat radiating from her cheeks intensified. “I want you to fuck me here and  _ now.  _ And!  _ And,  _ will you promise to fuck me whenever I want from now on?”

Mrs. Shapiro gasped quietly to herself as she heard her little Isa utter such a slutty thing. She didn’t know what to do. She was shocked beyond belief and unable to look away. The Fireside girls, who were still watching them over Skype, internally cheered, eager to watch their troop leader get pounded by Phineas.  _ None  _ of them had ever seen a cock before, so this was all so exciting and new! All of them began to feel aroused to some degree, spreading their legs to fan out their hot, damp pussies. Adyson couldn’t take it anymore. She shoved her hand down the front of her skirt and rubbed herself sensually through her panties.

While Isabella quickly forgot about their audience, Phineas was well-aware that they were being watched, but what neither knew was that they were being watched from the door too. He smirked slightly. This was his chance. He had planned on offering to fuck Isabella anyways, but he was glad that she had brought it up first, showing everyone that this was going to be consensual and love-making at its finest. He would prove to the Fireside girls that he truly did love Isabella, and there was absolutely no room for doubt. Indeed, it was his time to shine.

He leaned in to press another heated kiss to her lips, sucking slightly. He made sure to pull away with a suggestive pop. He bucked his hips against her own, feeling his shorts tighten. Isabella gasped cutely, her core beginning to feel warm as if a small flame was flickering there. Phineas purred in a seductive manner before slipping his hands under Isabella’s peachy ass. In one fell swoop, he hoisted her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist snugly. She groaned in the back of her throat, hesitantly wiggling her ass in his hands to see if he would do more to make her feel good. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and he rested his chin in between her small yet perky breasts.

“I’d be more than happy to, Isabella,” he said huskily, and she felt that little flame begin to burn her from the inside out.

Mrs. Shapiro watched from the hallway as Phineas fondled her daughter and carried her over to her bed. Once on the bed, the two of them were out of her sight, but she had to see this. Gently, she pushed the door open just a bit more, enough so that she could see through the crack without having to keep one of her eyes shut. She tilted her head and was then able to see the two of them. Phineas had laid Isabella down, her head supported by her plethora of pillows. Phineas was hovering over top of her, looking down at her in the most loving way that she had ever seen, more so than when her own  _ husband  _ looked at her. She felt her heart begin to race and her own cheeks blossom with heat. She couldn’t stop this. This was true love in the making. Not to mention the fact that she was curious to see how good Phineas was in bed. If he didn’t treat her little Isa right, then there would be hell to pay! But, just by looking at him, she could tell that he was fully-equipped and more than capable of handling the job. She bit at her bottom lip, leaning in as the show was about to start.

The Fireside girls were practically drooling over the scene on the laptop. Isabella’s webcam was in the perfect position. They could see all of the bed except for the headboard. The only thing that was halfway cut off was Isabella’s head, but they didn’t care for that. They wanted to watch Phineas’ cock ram Isabella until she was a moaning mess underneath him, and this was the best view for that. Their clits pulsed in sync with one another as the Fireside lodge became far too hot. Sweat began to accumulate on their faces, and their panties were sticking to their vaginas. They clenched their thighs together to feel the tiniest bit of friction, which only served to egg them on further. Adyson had been rubbing her pussy through her underwear, but she was growing tired of that sensation quickly. Not ashamed at all, she maneuvered her hand inside her panties, cupping her hot, moist crotch. She dug her fingers into the sides of her pussy, letting out a small moan. She spread her legs to better accommodate herself.

While Adyson had masturbated before, the other Fireside girls hadn’t. Their eyes widened when they saw what she was doing. When Adyson noticed the attention was on her instead of Phineas and Isabella, she simply smirked and swirled her index finger around her clitoral hood, losing herself to the utter bliss she was feeling. The other girls fidgeted when they watched Adyson so unabashedly play with herself in front of them. They wanted to try it too, and so they all began to mimic her by stuffing their hands down their skirts and feeling up their pussies for the first time in their lives. What surely would have been a cacophony of needy moans was silenced by the desire to continue peeping on Phineas and Isabella.

Phineas chose to ignore their audience in favor of admiring Isabella’s beauty from above. He had never seen her like this: so vulnerable and completely at his mercy. She was gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes, a dribble of drool dripping down the corner of her mouth. She was breathing heavily and shimmying underneath him as the heat building in her lower stomach was becoming too much to bare. Phineas let out a shuddery breath himself before his hands slid down her sides, softly tickling her, to land on her hips. He squeezed her there, then dived back down for another mind-blowing kiss. Isabella gasped into it, her mouth parting just enough for Phineas to swipe his tongue inside, asking for entrance. Isabella keened and relaxed her jaw, allowing him to invade her moist cavern. Inexperienced, Phineas jabbed his tongue towards the back of her throat causing her to gag slightly. She winced, and he rubbed his thumbs into her hips as an apology. He tried again.

He pulled his tongue back to where it was barely poking into her mouth. He slid it back and forth, warming Isabella up to the feeling. Slowly, the tension left her body and she melted into the bed. He flicked his tongue, rubbing at the roof of her mouth. A shudder racked her spine. He began to dip his tongue in and around both of her cheeks, wanting a taste of her. It was faint, but he was sure he recognized a cherry flavor. Her sweet taste lured him in further as he angled his head to push in that much deeper. Isabella moaned cutely with a pink blush on her cheeks. She kept her own tongue still, so that Phineas could do as he pleased with her; she didn’t want to ruin this. This was all she had ever dreamed of since she first met him, and it was  _ finally  _ happening. She laid back and allowed him to do all the work. He continued plundering her mouth while he felt his own sack tense up. He loved how willing Isabella was as it made him feel like she was dependent on him. Swirling his tongue around her mouth one last time, he then pulled away to breathe.

A sticky string of salvia connected them, and it brought his attention to her now pink and swollen lips. He licked his own, breaking the string. Isabella bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes shimmering up at him as if pleading for more. He wouldn’t deny her any longer. She reached up to grip his shoulders as he began to assault her jawline with nips and kisses. Isabella’s stomach churned, and she refused to quiet her noises; she wanted Phineas to hear her appreciation and know how much she was enjoying this. He felt his entire length begin to pulse, steadily rising as Isabella whined and whimpered under him. With how loud Isabella was being, he wouldn’t be surprised if her mother came back at some point. He adjusted himself, accidentally grinding against her now damp panties. He hissed at the sensation, his own pleasure heightened as he felt how wet she was for him. Isabella’s blush turned red and extended to the tips of her ears, and yet, she hesitantly grinded back up against him, begging for it already. He trailed a line of kisses down the side of her neck, stopping every so often to bite her porcelain skin. When he reached the junction where her neck met her shoulder, he roughly sucked at her skin, leaving a visible purple mark so that everyone would know she had been  _ claimed _ .

Phineas then began to remove Isabella’s clothes, namely her signature belt and dress, before he came to her undershirt. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what had to be done. He had never seen a girl’s naked body before, though, they had always enticed him. He had longed for the moment when he would get to bask in all their pillowy glory, and it seemed that time had finally come. He gulped, a light pink hue ghosting over his face. Gingerly, his fingers made their way up to grasp at the hem of her shirt. Isabella panted, overwhelmed by the level of ecstasy she was currently experiencing. Her toes curled on the bed as waves of pleasure washed over her rhythmically, one after another. Her clit was pulsing with fury now, and her panties felt far too tight. Her inner walls itched, demanding to be filled, but she kept telling herself to be patient; Phineas’ cock would sate her far better than that lame dildo she bought had.

Phineas’ wide eyes flickered up to her own. He seemed to be asking for her permission to remove her shirt. She took in a deep breath and then nodded her head. She was ready. Phineas nodded right back. He fiddled with the hem of her shirt momentarily, steeling his nerves for the enthralling sight he was about to see. Not wanting to waste a second longer, he flung her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

“Oh, Isabella,” he couldn’t help but mutter, though it quickly diffused into a low moan.

Isabella was still too young to have to wear a bra. Her breasts were flat thanks to her age, but he knew her breasts would take shape one day. His eyes devoured her beautiful body. A bright red rosy hue had even enveloped her chest. His dick twitched, and he forgot how to breathe for a minute. Isabella’s hands had fallen from Phineas’ shoulders when he removed her shirt and now they were desperately clutching at the sheets as she felt his eyes roam her frame. No one had ever admired her body in such a way, and it made her feel tingly all over. Her vagina spasmed, and she gasped as she almost came from the pure unadulterated, captivating gaze Phineas was bestowing her with. Her small noise snapped Phineas out of his horny stupor, and his fingers flexed.

He leaned down, his eyes never leaving her body. He was now fully erect, and his inflamed head rubbed against the fabric of his underwear, dying to escape its confines. Isabella and the couple’s audience all could tell from the bulge in his shorts that Phineas was blessed. There was only one thing on his mind. He reached out with both hands and hooked his digits into her panties. He smiled at her before sliding them off. He flung her damp underwear to the side, practically buzzing with excitement at the thought of seeing a girl fully nude for the first time in his life. However, Isabella sat up, her legs still pressed together, with a sly look on her face.

“Now, I’ll take your clothes off,” she purred as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. Isabella wasted no time removing her new boyfriend’s shirt, almost ripping it from his body. Phineas shivered as his hot flesh was exposed to the cool air of the room. Isabella’s gaze then locked onto his shorts. She unzipped them, pulling his shorts and boxers off in one fell swoop, releasing his rock hard huge cock. Her eyes widened for a moment, a bit of drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth as she eyed it hungrily. Phineas was well-endowed, and she couldn’t wait for him to stir up her insides.

She hurriedly laid back on the pillows and gestured him over with her finger. Phineas was more then willing do whatever Isabella wanted him to. He smirked, nothing stopping him from viewing Isabella’s vagina now. He grabbed a hold of her legs, one in each other hand, and then spread them. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he took in the sight of Isabella’s wet pink heat. Her clit was bugling and visible between her lips. Lubricant oozed out her slowly, dripping down to land onto the sheets below. His body was alight with desire, burning and tingling in anticipation. He scooted forward, moving his hips closer to her own, so close to contact. He let out a shuddery sigh, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he was mesmerized by her puffy mound. Gingerly, he reached down and with a feather-light touch, he brushed his thumb over her clitoral hood; it was slick and hot. Isabella yelped at his touch both out of excitement and trepidation. No one had ever seen her like this before or touched her in such a way, but she was glad her first was going to be Phineas.

The moment Phineas’ cock had been revealed both the Fireside girls and Mrs. Shapiro felt spasms rack their frames as they lusted over his hefty package. The Fireside girls had never seen a dick before, but even they could tell that Phineas was a  _ monster _ . Mrs. Shapiro couldn’t believe her eyes because Phineas was far more impressive than her husband at such a tender age. Her little Isa was going to be treated right, and she felt envious. Her own panties were becoming wet and sticky as her pulse synced up with the drum of her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip that much harder, trying to hold back her sinful desires; she wanted to touch herself so bad that she ended up biting through her own skin, the metallic taste of blood enveloping her mouth. Her hips bucked to no avail as there was no friction to be had. Her face was ablaze as she watched Phineas grow closer to Isabella, his cock bouncing from his movement. She ogled his member as fantasies of Phineas fucking her entered her mind; she couldn’t quell them. And with that, she fumbled with the button and zipper of her dress pants before shoving her hand inside her lacy panties. A low and guttural moan escaped past her lips as her fingers dug into her pussy, becoming slippery from her own essence.

The Fireside girls were inexperienced and simply wanted to do whatever felt good. They were all rubbing their vaginas frantically, coating their palms in gooey lubricant. The lodge was filled with loud squelching as they worked. They were sloppy, their hands pawing at their own pussies desperately, not sure exactly where to touch. They barely paid any attention to their bare pubic areas. Instead, they slipped and scissored their digits in between their lips, playing with their quivering holes. Some of them managed to figure out that their clits supplied them with the most pleasure, so they twisted and flicked at them, gasping quietly with every action. Eventually, they began to strip from the waist down as their panties were just getting in the way of their fun. They made a pile of ruined panties in the corner of the lodge, filling the air with their citrusy aroma. 

Isabella writhed underneath Phineas, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. He smiled tenderly down at her, moving one of his hands up to cup her cheek. Her breath hitched as he dived down to place a loving kiss to her lips one last time. He pulled away with a purse of his lips, letting their noses touch for a brief moment as he spoke.

“Are you ready, Isabella?” he whispered as his dick twitched at the thought.

Her eyes seemed to shimmer up at him. “Yes, Phineas, I’m ready. Please fuck me!” she begged, and that was all he needed to hear.

He moved his hands back down to her thighs, caressing them sensually for a moment as he inspected her pussy. Her hole was winking at him, more than ready for his cock. But just to be sure, he slid one of his hands down and rubbed his fingers in between her lips. She was drenched in her own lubricant, which created a wet crackling sound as he moved his digits up and down across her slit. He fiddled with her hole, pressing the pad of his thumb to it. She swallowed his thumb without any problems, her inner walls pulsating around him. He pulled out with an audible pop as more lubricant gushed out of her. Satisfied, he moved his hands away to lift up her legs. He set them gently down on his shoulders, lining the head of his cock up with her opening.

Mrs. Shapiro went to moan at the sight, but quickly covered her own mouth to keep from interrupting the show. The Fireside girls massaged their pussies with a newfound vigor, their empty holes madly clenching and unclenching as they longed for Phineas’ fat girth to fill them instead. Phineas took in a deep breath, tightened his grip on Isabella’s legs, and then slowly began to sink into her. Her walls easily gave way, happily allowing his cock inside. Phineas’ brows furrowed as he concentrated on sheathing himself all the way in. Isabella spasmed underneath him, gasping loudly before diffusing into needy mewling. Despite Phineas’ size, it didn’t hurt at all when he slipped in as she was sufficiently wet. Her walls sucked him in further and further, and she could feel the weight of his cock in her pelvis. She crossed her legs at the ankle above his head, locking onto him as waves of pleasure assaulted her. She gripped at the sheets and arched her back off the bed as his head pushed in deeper. Phineas ground his teeth together as the last inch of his length was sucked inside her. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he was finally sheathed inside Isabella, his sack tapping against her full entrance.

Mrs. Shapiro keened and instantly pushed one of her fingers inside herself, and though it was nowhere near the size of Phineas’ cock, she still imagined that he was slipping inside her. The Fireside girls, frantic for further stimulation, eyed each other. Tentatively, Ginger reached over to begin rubbing Gretchen. Gretchen squirmed and bucked her hips up against Ginger’s digits. Then, Gretchen did the same to Ginger, so that they were both pleasuring each other. Adyson wolf whistled lowly at the sight before attacking Milly to do the same to her. Soon enough, all of the Fireside girls had paired up with one another to steadily get each other off.

As their audience enjoyed themselves, Isabella and Phineas were stuck atop cloud nine. They were connected so intimately that there was no way Isabella could doubt Phineas’ love for her anymore. He could feel every little twitch of Isabella’s walls as they wrapped around his member, attempting to suck him of everything he had to offer. It was hotter than an oven inside her pussy, and Phineas wasn’t sure if he could handle the heat. However, there was no way he was getting out of her kitchen. He adjusted his hips slightly, accidentally pushing himself in a bit further. His tip prodded at a squishy sensitive wall towards the back of her passage. Isabella moaned sharply, thrusting up against him to feel that intense bliss again. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Phineas’ face. He could do this. He wasn’t going to let this overwhelmingly delightful sensation get the best of him.

His fingernails dug into Isabella’s legs as he rocked his hips forward for the first time, slow and methodical. His balls slapped lightly against her perineum. Isabella whimpered, pouting up at him, dying for Phineas to go faster already. She wanted him to fuck her like he meant it, not caring about the consequences. Neither of them had planned on Phineas impregnating her tonight. But even if Isabella knew she would get pregnant, she wouldn’t have had Phineas put a condom on, and there was no way she was going to mention anything of the sort. She wanted Phineas to cum deep inside of her as nothing would make her happier.

“ _ Phineas _ ,” she whined, feeling a sense of urgency now that she had the end goal in mind. 

He winced down at her as he tried to keep from thrusting in erratically and hurting her. 

She smiled lovingly up at him and rolled her hips. He hissed. “Go on,  _ fuck  _ me,” she told him, bewitching him with her words.

He nodded curtly, still squeezing his eyes shut from the white flash her hip rolling had sent over him. He hoisted her legs up a little further, then slowly began to pull himself out of her heat. Isabella’s mouth fell open into a cute little “o” as he did so. She felt her walls collapse back to their original shape as he removed himself, her passage growing tight once again. Phineas only pulled out slightly, still not trusting himself. But, with Isabella’s permission, he snapped his hips back into her, jabbing her G-spot dead center. A convulsion rocked her, and her clit appeared to swell even more. Her toes curled above his head while her ankles dug into the back of his neck. She could hardly breathe as his thrust had elevated her to a level of ecstasy that she had never felt before. She panted, gasping for air.

“P-Phineas! Do that  _ again _ !” she cried, and he was more than happy to oblige.

He kept his thrusts deep and shallow at first, working up a rhythm. He watched her pussy bulge out as he brought his hips back, feeling her walls drag across every ridge of his cock. There was an inferno raging in his belly now, one that could only be quenched by Isabella’s tight hole. She was so willing for him that each time he plunged forward, he could hear a squelching noise that was like music to his ears. His chest was puffed out as he nailed her, proud that he could please her so; he had never done this before, but it seemed he was a natural. His sack smacked into her repeatedly, the slapping enough to drive everyone witnessing the act wild including the couple themselves. His eyes glanced down to watch as his own dick pummeled her pussy. She was spread so wide for him, eagerly taking his entire girth. Fuck, he loved her so much. And to show it, he pulled out halfway, and then slammed himself back in.

His thrust had been so powerful that his head curved up as he pushed in, piercing her sensitive wall. Isabella was almost bent purely in half as she rose to meet his mighty thrusting. She was covered in sweat already, but she still had plenty to give him. He noticed the fierce look in her eyes as he picked up the pace, and he couldn’t help but swoon. He truly had chosen the perfect girl, and he couldn’t wait to fill her with his cum. If there was a definitive way to prove his undying love, then leaving his seed within her was surely it. His hips moved of their own accord, persistent as his thoughts aroused him that much further. He rammed into her cervix, eliciting a delirious scream from Isabella. The dildo that she had brought wasn’t nearly as big nor as long as Phineas. She had never been able to reach that elusive spot deep within her, but of course Phineas could; he was able to sate her every need. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as he fucked her senseless. She didn’t even care who heard her at this point as she allowed moans of all volumes and pitches to tumble past her lips. Phineas grunted as he mashed into her G-spot again. He stayed there for a moment, shimmying his hips, digging his tip into her. Isabella whimpered from his onslaught, tears welling in the corners of her eyes from pure pleasure. He grinned down at her before leaning in to kiss her tears away. As he did so, he slid himself out of her until only his head remained. Before Isabella could realize what he was doing, he plunged back into her, her eyes flying open as his cock paved a way through the depths of her pussy all the way to her firm wall. The bawdy and resounding slap of his sack against her was drowned out by the hoarse shriek she emitted.

“ _ Mierda _ ,” Mrs. Shapiro muttered under her breath as she shoved two more fingers inside of herself, trying to mimic how full her daughter must have been feeling right about now.

Phineas was a  _ master  _ in bed. She would do anything to have her turn with him, but she couldn’t ruin this beautiful moment. She mashed her thumb into her clit as her own walls clenched around her digits. She would simply continue to peep on the two of them and get off as best she could, but she knew that from here on out, her dreams and fantasies would be plagued by Phineas Flynn. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the doorway, attempting to match her thrusts to Phineas’.

The Fireside girls were having a full-on orgy at this point. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Watching Phineas’ massive cock force Isabella into submission had them salivating and hungry for more. Simply rubbing themselves wasn’t adequate enough. Their holes were itching for penetration, so they began to finger each other wildly, stuffing childishly painted nails into one another. While most of the girls could only fit one or two fingers into their pussies, Adyson was already sticking in her fourth and final finger, easily stretching herself out. The other girls grew jealous as Adyson was no doubt feeling just as full as Isabella was. They concentrated, working that much harder to stuff themselves to the brink. Yet, they could all feel the heat in their lower stomachs coiling as they grew closer and closer to orgasm.  

Isabella lost herself as Phineas finally began to pound her without abandon. She wasn’t even being coherent anymore as she released whatever sound of pleasure Phineas drove out her. Her throat was becoming sore from how loud she was being, but she didn’t care. He was making her feel  _ that  _ good. Her walls clinged to him every time he impaled himself in her, begging him to stay and fill her with his cum. He could feel that moment approaching, though not yet. His hands slid down her legs, leaving goosebumps in his wake, as he went to grip her hips. She moaned as he squeezed one of her erogenous zones. She had been bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts, but now he was restraining her. He took the reins, pulling her against him when he went to slam in, her whole body jostling from the force. The bed shook as the headboard beat against the wall. He was giving her everything he had, making sure her first time was one to remember. Her clit throbbed as each time he yanked her forward it rubbed against his own crotch. That feeling coupled with the constant jabbing of her G-spot made stars appear in her vision. She was close. Her muscles were growing tight around him, tensing up to goad him into fucking her that much harder. With a low growl, he lunged himself into her, her ass bouncing from being struck by his fat sack. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open at this point as Phineas assaulted her over and over, not slowing down for even a second. She attempted to flex her muscles around him, but she couldn’t focus and allowed him to continue his mad bucking.

Phineas’ thrusting became impassioned as his scrotum tensed up. He felt that fire within begin to coil and ball up, its intensity reaching new heights. He ground his teeth together and bent over her. His hips were moving at breakneck speeds, unable to be stopped. She was breathing heavily underneath him, watching anxiously for their shared blissful moment when they would both come down from their highs. More of her essence slipped dribbled out onto the bed as he fucked her. His dick almost went completely out of her at some points with how frantic his thrusting had become, but he wouldn’t let it; he had to cum deep inside her as it was the only way to guarantee her that he truly loved her. Focusing on the task at hand, he jammed himself into her G-spot once more, then began some fast-paced shallow thrusting. He couldn’t afford to blow it now. Isabella stretched her legs up as far as she could, making her pussy even tighter for him. He plowed into her passage over and over, his jizz so close to spewing. He was gripping her hips so hard that he was sure to leave behind red handprints. He stabbed at her G-spot one last time, her walls clenching around him so hard that he lost it then and there.

His hot seed splashed against her cervix, filling her to the brim. Isabella gasped with a whole body shudder as he warmed her from the inside out. Her passage narrowed further, and then in an instant, all of that tension was released as she orgasmed, her walls undulating around him, milking him of all of his precious cum. Her pussy throbbed around him, fully sated for once as her dildo had never brought her such intense pleasure. And to top it all off, Phineas had done his job by cumming inside her. She shimmied her hips to slosh his seed around. She kept her legs locked around his neck; she wouldn’t allow him to pull out until she was sure that he had pumped all the cum he could into her. And if she wasn’t sure? She’d make him do it all over again. Her first time truly had been memorable.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Shapiro wasn’t able to cum in time with the two of them as her much more experienced body required far more. She flicked at her clit as hard as she could, jamming her fingers into her moist vagina, dripping down onto her panties. She ended up having to bring her other hand into her pants to sufficiently rub her clit into oblivion. With a shudder similar to Isabella’s, she came around her digits.

The Fireside girls had all orgasmed before Isabella and Phineas except for Adyson. They had been going at it so desperately and they were so unused to this type of ecstasy that they couldn’t last as long as the couple. They were panting harshly, all of them leaning back as their bodies ached from the strain. Their pussies were throbbing, far too overworked. But, they continued to watch as Adyson fisted herself, awed by the sight. She had pushed her hand in all the way to her wrist, her tiny hole now expanded more than it should have been. She thrusted into herself slowly at first, but soon enough, she released all of her inhibitions, pounding her own vagina. She came down onto her own fist violently, leaving it inside as she was too spent to remove it. The girls all gulped, feeling more warmth tickle their bellies after witnessing Adyson’s lewd act.

Holly was the one to step up to the plate as she disconnected the Skype call. Phineas and Isabella were finished, and now they had plenty of ideas to experiment with. They all wanted to see if they could fit their fists inside their sopping pussies.

Even once Isabella came down from her first high, she refused to allow Phineas to pull out. She wanted to keep him inside her as long as she could now that she had him right where she wanted him. She brought her hands up to cup his face, smiling softly.

“Phineas, I love you…”

And this time, he said it right back.

“I love you too Isabella…,” he drifted off, not sure if he wanted to mention this or not, but he thought Isabella would enjoy the thought of having an audience that whole time. “Y’know, you forgot to disconnect your Skype call with your troop.”

Isabella just blinked up at him. “Oh really? Well, they weren’t the only audience. My mother was watching us as well.” A sly smile spread across her face. “Maybe we'll confront them about it someday?”

* * *

Almost two months later, Isabella had invited Phineas over. He had been prepared for sex as they had started fucking nonstop since their first time together, but when he arrived at her house, he found Isabella and her mother sitting on the couch. Phineas rose a brow. Mrs. Shapiro blushed lightly and averted her gaze from him. She had been acting strangely around him ever since he took Isabella’s virginity. He had no idea that she had become their regular audience when he came over to fuck Isabella. She wasn’t upset by what had happened in the slightest and she vehemently supported their relationship, so he was more confused than ever. Ignoring Mrs. Shapiro for the moment though, he turned to Isabella.

“What’s up, hermosa? Did you need something?”

Isabella simply smiled knowingly at him. He noticed that she had her hand placed over her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. Something in the back of his mind clicked as the memory of cumming deep inside Isabella flashed before his eyes. He gasped abruptly causing Mrs. Shapiro to jolt.

“Isabella! You’re pregnant?”

Isabella’s smile grew even more so, and she patted her belly. “I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you and my mom the good news. We’re having a baby!”

Mrs. Shapiro covered her mouth to contain her shock. Meanwhile, Phineas’ eyes grew ten times wider. He stared at Isabella’s stomach, absolutely awed that he had already impregnated her. They had only been together for two months, and yet, their love was so strong that a baby had already been conceived. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a dad! He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, who it would look like more, and what it would like in the future. So many thoughts were racing through his mind as he stepped forward. He reached his own hands out to place them over Isabella’s. They both cradled her belly, giving warmth to the unborn life within. Phineas ended up placing their foreheads together as he grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh mi amor, I’m so happy...So happy…”

Isabella’s cheeks turned a light pink as Phineas cooed at her. She knew this news would make him happier than anything in the world, but she wasn’t so sure about her mother. She couldn’t imagine that she would be upset...Would she? She snuck a glance over at her mother to find her sniffling into a tissue that she had grabbed from the box on the coffee table.

“Mom?” Isabella asked, now concerned about her mother.

Phineas looked over as well, subconsciously tightening his hold on Isabella in case her mother didn’t agree with this. There was no way Isabella was getting an abortion and killing his first child…

Mrs. Shapiro blew her nose ever harder, the tissue flapping. A tiny sob escaped her and then she went to wipe at her own tears. She took a moment to compose herself, placing her hand over her heart. “Oh, mi princesa, lo siento...lo siento...I just cannot believe that I’m going to be an abuela!” More tears cascaded down her face.

The tension left both Isabella and Phineas. Isabella wiggled out of his hold in order to console her mother. She brought her into a big hug, smiling softly herself.

“There, there Mamá. You’re going to be the best abuela ever.”

Isabella allowed her mother to cry on her shoulder for a bit longer before she moved away. A smirk took over her features. That wasn’t the only reason she had called Phineas here today…

“Now that I’m pregnant, my hormones are getting  _ so  _ out of control...Phineas, would you mind making love to me to celebrate the pregnancy?” She fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

Phineas chuckled. “It’d be my pleasure, hermosa.”

Mrs. Shapiro went to stand and leave the two of them to it, hoping to come back and witness the best part once she had cleaned herself up, but to her surprise, her little Isa reached out to grab at her wrist.

“Oh no, Mamá. I want you to join us! I know Papi doesn’t treat you right, and I know you’ve been watching when me and Phineas fuck…”

Mrs. Shapiro’s eyes widened and her jaw grew slack. Had Isabella seriously offered to let her join them? To engage in a  _ threesome _ ?

Phineas felt a familiar heat settle in his gut. He hummed. “I wouldn’t mind,” he said, hoping Mrs. Shapiro would join them as he wondered how a mature woman would look and feel.

Mrs. Shapiro sputtered like a fish out of water for a moment. It was true that Phineas turned her on to no end and had been plaguing her dreams recently. She thought she was just getting closer to menopause and her own hormones were spiraling out of control, so she had asked for her husband to pleasure her more ever since she first saw the couple make love. But, her husband couldn’t satisfy her. He was pathetic in bed, and she couldn’t stop replaying Phineas’ brutal thrusts in her mind, fantasizing about how his fat cock would fill her up. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and there was no way in hell she was going to pass this up.

“Okay, I’ll join you.”

Isabella’s eyes sparkled brightly, and Phineas felt his shorts tighten at the thought. They were unable to contain their excitement, so they rushed to get rid of their own clothes. Soon enough, they were all stark naked. Phineas ogled and drooled over Mrs. Shapiro’s bouncy and large tits. She felt his eyes roam over her frame, and she blushed like a schoolgirl. She cupped her own breasts for him, rolling them around in her palms, making her nipples harden for him.

She giggled. “You can play with these later...Right now, I want you to fuck me just like you do my Isa.”

Phineas nodded, already lost in a lust-induced haze.

Isabella had leaned back on the couch, spreading her legs far and wide, revealing her drenched pussy. Mrs. Shapiro got onto her hands and knees in front of her daughter, moving her hair out of the way. She pushed her face forward, so that her chin rested on the couch and her nostrils were filled with Isabella’s sweet aroma. She wiggled her ass for Phineas, and he was awed by the sight. Everything about Mrs. Shapiro was so much bigger than Isabella, more for him to fondle and fuck. He couldn’t wait for the day when his love would be mature and prime for the picking. He mounted Mrs. Shapiro by latching onto her hips and yanking her back against him. She gasped when she felt his member slide between her cheeks, but it soon diffused into a moan. She spread her legs for him just as Isabella had for her, allowing Phineas to admire her bushy and moistening vagina. Mrs. Shapiro felt like a shy virgin again as she was completely at Phineas’ mercy. He waited for Mrs. Shapiro to work Isabella up before he sunk in. He grinded up against her ass to help his cock become stiff, watching as his soon to be mother-in-law began to rub her digits against his soon to be wife’s pussy.

Isabella mewled and huffed as her mother slid through her folds and over her clit, back and forth. She didn’t have to do much as Isabella was already sopping wet from the thought of their threesome and the raging hormones within her. She clutched onto the couch cushions when her mother pulled her fingers away and looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Here I go, mi princesa…”

Then, she was diving down to lick across the full length of Isabella’s slit. Isabella spasmed, her thighs twitching as she had yet to feel another’s tongue on her hot privates. Looking down to see her mother buried between her legs, only heightened the sensation. Her mother swirled her tongue about her clit, causing it to bulge. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she moved further down to tease Isabella’s quivering hole. Phineas watched Mrs. Shapiro with glee, his erection pressed to her heated flesh and his taut sack resting on her cheeks. He couldn’t take it any longer. He decided to shove into Mrs. Shapiro without stopping, knowing that an older woman could handle his magnificent girth and that she wanted him to do her as such. Mrs. Shapiro moaned against Isabella’s undulating pussy, her hot breath sending shivers up Isabella’s frame. Phineas was able to sink in all the way to the hilt, his ginormous sack slapping against her ass. He grunted when he felt Mrs. Shapiro’s walls constrict around him as if they were begging him for more. Mrs. Shapiro, meanwhile, was in heaven. In one thrust, Phineas had managed to satisfy her far more than her husband’s methodical fucking. She eased her tongue inside Isabella’s humid passage, tasting her daughter thoroughly. Phineas allowed Mrs. Shapiro to warm his cock while she pleasured Isabella. Slowly, she began to plunge her tongue inside, lapping at her daughter’s juices, her head moving frantically.

Phineas’ dick twitched inside Mrs. Shapiro and then he brought his hand up to smack her fat ass. He watched it jiggle with glee; he could get used to this. He took hold of her hips once more before beginning to slam his way in and out of her. Mrs. Shapiro couldn’t hold back her noises of approval, though they were muffled by Isabella’s vagina. Each one sent a vibration through Isabella’s stuffed pussy, tickling her lower stomach, setting it ablaze. She couldn’t help herself as she reached down to rub her own clit while her mother ate her out. Phineas was bucking his hips as hard as he could, wanting to give Mrs. Shapiro everything she had been hoping for. He liked watching his member disappear between her fat mounds before inevitably reappearing. He was mesmerized by the view, his hips moving automatically to keep him sated. Mrs. Shapiro began to suck on Isabella’s hole, causing her inner walls to clench around her tongue. Isabella whimpered and keened. While her mother’s tongue was nowhere near the size of Phineas’ cock, it was a different sensation, so it aroused her to no end. Their movements became synchronized and faster as they went on. When Mrs. Shapiro’s tongue thrusted into her daughter, Phineas’ dick pushed into Mrs. Shapiro’s heat. His fucking was so intense that it was pushing Mrs. Shapiro’s entire body forward, driving her further down Isabella’s canal, her nose digging into Isabella’s folds.

But, as their paced increased, their orgasms drew closer. Isabella had squeezed her eyes shut tightly and was fondling her clit so hard that it had started to burn. She couldn’t take the heat, and soon enough, she was coming down onto her mother’s tongue. Her walls held her mother captive as they shuddered about her, spraying her tastebuds with more of her delicious essence. Mrs. Shapiro groaned, and now that she didn’t have to focus on Isa, she moved her hips in time with Phineas’, her large ass slapping against him with every thrust. The echoing sound tickled his ears and almost made him cum on the spot, but he managed to hold out just a bit longer. He fucked her deeply, jabbing her cervix over and over.

The non-stop pummeling of her insides was enough to take down even an experienced woman such as herself. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to maintain her composure; however, she lost it, succumbing to Phineas. She let out a blissful shriek, popping her hips back against Phineas, and freezing. He lasted a few more thrusts before her pulsating walls milked him for all her had. His seed splashed against her cervix, filling her from the inside out, hot and sticky. Phineas’ cum provided her with pure pleasure as she felt it slosh around deep within her passage. And unbeknownst to all three of them, pleasure wasn’t the only thing it was giving Mrs. Shapiro. All the years of neglect from her husband had made birth control for her unnecessary. She prayed that Phineas impregnated her as well, happy to carry his child, and possibly end her atrocious marriage with her husband.

Phineas huffed and puffed over top of Mrs. Shapiro, sweating profusely. Although, he was nowhere near done. He had much in store for the mother and daughter.

This summer truly had been the  _ best _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! That was simply a small taste of Madam Kuro's talents and I hope to grant even more obscene wishes in the future.
> 
> What can Madam Kuro do for you? My purpose is to bring others' kinkest fantasies to life. There is little I won't do, so step forward and let Madam Kuro know your deepest and darkest desires. What is your most self-indulgent wish? The works I have posted here are all wishes from others that I have granted. Yours could be next. All you have to do is send Madam Kuro an email at madamkuroshi@gmail.com to make your fantasies a reality. Through email, I will provide you with my rules, so you can decide for yourself if you really want Madam Kuro to grant your wish. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Keep wishing~ <3


End file.
